1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a clamp device adapted to clampingly engage items for support or connection of such items to another device or clampingly engage a support or item for connection therewith in which the clamp device is capable of structural variations to adapt it for use with many entities. The clamp device includes a pair of clamping jaws mounted on a threaded stem having a nut threadably mounted thereon for engagement with a portion of the jaws to force the jaws towards each other for clamping engagement with a support, item or article engaged thereby.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of clamping devices are well known including those with pivotal jaws. Exemplary of the development of the prior art relating to clamp devices are the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 2,543,550 2/27/51 2,824,913 2/25/58 2,917,800 12/22/59 2,589,520 3/18/52 4,327,608 5/4/82 ______________________________________